Bobby Singer
Robert Steven "Bobby" Singer ist ein Jäger, ein enger Freund und über die Zeit eine Vaterfigur für Dean und Sam. Er war bereits ein alter Freund von John Winchester. Bobby ist eine der Hauptpersonen in Supernatural. Persönlichkeit Bobby ist ein Jäger, genau wie Sam und Dean, und ersetzt John als Vaterfigur für Dean und Sam. Bobby hat im Vergleich zu Sam und Dean viel mehr Erfahrung im Umgang mit der Jagd. Er hilft den Winchester Brüdern und steht ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Er behält meist einen kühlen Kopf und weiß meist, was zu tun ist, wenn es brenzlig wird. Bobby Singer ist außerdem oftmals ein wenig sarkatisch. Es scheint so, als ob Bobby meist nur stationär arbeitet, das heißt eher weniger auf direkte Konfrontationen geht. Man sieht Bobby fast immer mit einer Trucker-Cappy. Bobby betreibt einen Auto-Schrottplatz als seinen Job. Bobby hat einiges an Wissen im Laufe der Jahre aufgeschnappt (er war der Erste, der bemerkt hatte, dass Meg Masters von einem Dämon besessen ist). Außerdem ist sein Haus voller Bücher über übernatürliche Dinge, die bei der Jagd helfen können. Bobby und John sind gute alte Freunde, obwohl sie am Anfang der Serie verstritten sind. Nachdem John gestorben ist, war Bobby sowas wie ein Vater für Sam und Dean. Er ist immer sehr loyal ihnen gegenüber und kümmert sich um sie, als wären sie seine eigenen Söhne. Handlungsverlauf Früheres Leben ---- Bobby wuchs in einem Umfeld ohne viel Liebe auf. Sein Vater war ein starker Alkoholiker, der seinen Frust an Bobby und seiner Mutter ausließ. Eines Tages, als sein Vater seine Mutter schlug, zog Bobby ein Gewehr und erschoss seinen Vater. Jahre später heiratete er seine Frau Karen. Drei Tage bevor ein Dämon Besitz von seiner Frau ergriff, stritten sie und redeten kein Wort miteinander. Bobby wurde zum Jäger, nachdem er seine Frau wegen des Dämons tötete. Rufus Turner war der Jäger, der den Dämonen austrieb und mit Bobby den Tod seiner Frau vertuschte. Rufus lehrte ihn und war lange Zeit sein Partner, wenn es um die Jagd ging. Im Jahr 1993 ging eine Jagd jedoch schief. Einige Zeit später traf er auf John. Sie wurden Freunde und Bobby half John mit Dean und Sam. Er spielte auch mit den Jungs, wie eine Art Onkel oder Vater. Staffel 01 ---- 1x21 - "Teufelsfalle" Bobby hatseinen ersten Auftritt in der ersten Staffel. John wird von einem Dämonen festgehalten und die Jungs bitten Bobby um Hilfe. Er gibt Sam den Schlüssel von Solomon. Als der Dämon Meg in Bobbys Haus auftaucht, zügeln sie Meg mit einer Teufelsfalle, die auf die Decke gemalt ist. Es ist Bobby, der die Jungs auf die Tatsache, dass Meg kein Dämon ist, sondern ein Mensch, der von einem Dämon besessen ist, hinweist. Kurz nachdem der Dämon ausgetrieben wird, stirbt Meg als Mensch. Staffel 02 ---- 2x01 - "Während ich starb..." Während Dean im Koma und John verletzt ist, geht Sam zu Bobby, der den 67er Impala abgeschleppt hat. Sam hat eine Kräuterliste von John für Bobby. Diese Dinge soll Bobby ihm besorgen. Sam ist erschüttert, wie zerstört der Impala ist und Bobby schlägt vor, den Wagen zu zerlegen und die Teile als Schrott zu verkaufen. Sam macht Bobby jedoch erkenlich, wie wichtig der Wagen für die zwei ist. Bobby informiert Sam darüber, dass die Kräuter nicht zur Abwehr von Dämonen, sondern für das Beschwören eines Dämonen sind. 2x02 - "Alle lieben Clowns" Sam und Dean bleiben bei Bobby, um sich von ihren Verletzungen zu erholen und den Tod ihres Vaters zu verkraften. Dean nutzt Bobbys Werkzeuge, um den 67er Impala zu reparieren. Sie sind dort bereits seit einer Woche seit Anfang der Episode. Bobby leiht Sam und Dean einen Van, sodass sie zu Ellen in das Roadhouse fahren können. 2x14 - "Unter einem schlechten Stern" Sam ist von dem Dämonen Meg besessen. Er geht zu Bobbys Haus, in der Absicht, ihn zu töten. Bobby ist jedoch schlau und erkennt die Präsenz des Dämonen. Er gibt dem Dämonen in Sam ein Bier, in dem er Weihwasser geschüttet hat. Dean und Bobby haben Meg an einen Stuhl gefesselt und eine Teufelsfalle auf die Decke gemalt. Bobby versucht einen Exorzismus, der leider nicht erfolgreich verläuft, da Meg eine Art Schloss auf Sams Hand gemalt hat, der den Dämonen in Sams Körper fesselt. Als Bobby mit einem heißen Schürhaken Sams Symbol auf der Hand verbrennt, flieht der Dämon aus Sams Körper. Bobby ist sich bewusst, dass Sam viele Jäger tötete, während er besessen war und schlägt deshalb Sam und Dean vor, die Stadt zu verlassen, bevor andere Jäger sie finden. Er gibt den beiden jeweils einen Talisman, der sie davor beschützt, besessen zu werden. 2x15 - "Tricks und Legenden" Sam und Dean bitten Bobby um Hilfe, da sie momentan im Streit sind und sich gegenseitig beschuldigen, Dinge voneinander zu stehlen und, da sie bei ihrem derzeitigen Job nicht weiterkommen. Also kommt Bobby zu Sam und Dean hilft ihnen bei der Jagd. Er findet schließlich heraus, dass ein Trickster hinter dem Ganzen steckt. Außerdem hilft er den beiden, sich wieder zu versöhnen, was ihm auch gelingt. 2x21 "Der Sturm bricht los (1)" Sam verschwindet und Dean macht sich deshalb Sorgen. Also bittet er Bobby um Hilfe. Bei der Suche nach Sam finden Dean und Bobby das abgebrannte Roundhouse. Plötzlich erscheint Ellen Harvelle beim abgebrannten Roundhouse und Bobby schüttet Weihwasser in ihr Gesicht, um sicherzustellen, dass sie kein Dämon ist. Bobby und Dean erfahren, dass Ellen einkaufen war, als das Roundhouse abbrannte. Ellen, Bobby und Dean machen sich dann auf den Weg, Jake Talley und Azazel aufzuhalten, das Teufelstor in Wyoming zu öffnen, sodass die Dämonen von dort nicht rausgelassen werden. Tatsächlich sind es Bobby und Ellen, die das Teufelstor letztendlich schließen und so die meisten Dämonen davon abhalten, auf die Erde zu kommen. Dean hat eine Vision über Sams Standort, ist es Bobby, der entschlüsselt, dass das die Stadt "Cold Oak" ist. Als sie dort ankommen, verfolgt Bobby Jake Talley, der Sam hinterrücks ersticht. Er verliert Jakes Spur jedoch im Wald. 2x22 - "Der Sturm bricht los (2)" Bobby versucht, Dean zu beruhigen, da Sam gerade gestorben ist. Dean stößt ihn jedoch weg. Bobby reagiert mit Verständnis und geht weg. Als Dean und Sam plötzlich bei Bobbys Haus lebend ankommen, weiß Bobby sofort, dass Dean ein Deal mit einem Kreuzungsdämon machte. Mitten in dem Schrottplatz von Bobby konfrontiert Bobby Dean und ist verärgert, dass Dean nur noch ein Jahr zum Leben hat. Staffel 03 ---- 3x01 - "Die glorreichen Sieben" Bobby spürt ein mögliches Omen in Nebraska auf und die Winchester-Brüder schließen sich ihm an, um nachzuforschen. Sie treffen auf Tamara und Isaac, die ein verheiratetes Jäger-Paar und alte Bekannte von Bobby sind. Bobby warnt die zwei, dass möglicherweise ein dämonisches Omen hier sei und, dass sie auf sich aufpassen sollen. Dennoch werden Tamara und Isaac von Dämonen angegriffen. Dabei kommt Isaac ums Leben. Tamara kann jedoch noch von Bobby, Dean und Sam gerettet werden. Außerdem haben sie es geschafft, einer der 7 gefangenzunehmen. Bobby versucht herauszufinden, wer diese Dämonen sind. Er findet heraus, dass es die 7 Todsünden sind. Durch Bobby, Tamara, Dean, Sam und einer mysteriösen Frauschaffensiees, die 7 Todsünden zu besiegen und zu töten. 3x02 - "Den Kindern geht es gut" Sam Bobby an, da er ein altes Dokument zu übersetzen versucht. 3x03 - "Ein Unglück kommt selten allein" Sam und Dean finden ein altes Lagerzimmer von John Winchester. Dort merken sie, dass dort bereits zwei Menschen waren und eine verfluchte Box mitgenommen haben. Sie suchen diejenigen, die die Box geklaut haben und finden sie schließlich. Sie nehmen die Hasenpfote, der Inhalt der Box, mit und rufen Bobby an, um mehr darüber zu erfahren. Bobby klärt sie über die Hasenpfote auf und so erfahren sie, dass sie mit einem Vodoo-Zauber verflucht ist und vor etwa 100 Jahren erstellt worden ist. Bobby klärt sie auch darüber auf, dass die Hasenpfote alles andere als ein Glücksbringer ist, sondern viel eher ein Gegenstand zum Töten. 3x04 - "Sin City" Bobby arbeitet zusammen mit Dean an dem Colt. Die Winchester-Brüder haben Bobby verlassen, um nach Ohio zu gehen. Dabei macht er einige Testschüsse mit dem Colt, um zu gucken, ob er funktioniert. Dabei erscheint Ruby, die ihm erklärt, dass er einen Dämon nicht töten wird. Deshalb macht Bobby direkt einen Testschuss auf Ruby. Der Testschuss hat Ruby nichts angetan. Also hilft Ruby Bobby dabei, den Colt zu reparieren, was ihnen auch gelingt. Am Ende der Episode erzählt Bobby Dean, dass Sam okay ist und dass die Wiedergeburt von Sam durch den Kreuzungsdämon nichts an ihm geändert hat. 3x08 - "Übernatürliche Weinachten" Sam berät sich mit Bobby über das Telefon. Sam vermutet zuerst, dass sie es bei ihrem momentanen Fall mit einer Art "Anti-Weihnachtsmann" zu tun haben. Dies erweist sich als Irrtum heraus, denn ihr momentaner Gegner ist ein heidnischer Gott. Später rät Bobby ihnen, dass nur immergrüne Pflanzen die heidnischen Götter töten können. Man erfährt in dieser Folge, dass die Verbindung zwischen den Winchesters und Bobby bis mindestens ins Jahr 1991 geht, da Sam Flashbackes im Laufe der Folge hat. Dort nennt Sam ihn "Onkel". Außerdem gibt Bobby das Amulett Sam, damit er es als Geschenk John gibt. Allerdings gibt er es Dean. 3x10 - "Träum' von mir" Bobby untersucht den Tod von einem Arzt, der Schlafstörungen behandelte. Dabei fliegt er auf einmal grundlos ins Koma. Bei der Untersuchung finden Sam und Dean heraus, dass Jeremy Frost, ein Patient des toten Arztes, lange Zeit nicht träumen konnte, bis der Arzt ihm einen gelben Tee gab. Durch diesen Tee kann er wieder träumen. Sam und Dean nehmen absichtlich einige der Kräuter selbst, um in Bobbys Traum zu gelangen und ihn dort zu retten. Der Traum von Bobby stellt sich als einen Albtraum heraus, der von Bobbys toten Frau Karen handelt. Bevor Bobby Jäger wurde und in die Welt des Übernatürlichen eintauchte, tötete er seine Frau, da sie von einem Dämon besessen war. Dean versucht Bobby zu überzeugen, dass das nur ein Traum ist und dass er nur aufwachen muss, damit der Traum vorbei ist, was ihm auch gelingt. Dann arbeitet Bobby mit Dean und Bela Talbot, um Jeremy Frost aufzuspüren, welcher dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Bobby diesen Traum hatte. 3x11 - "Und täglich grüßt..." Dean stirbt an einem Mittwoch, was scheinbar real ist. Nachdem sich dieser Tag wiederholt, vermutet Sam, dass er in einer Zeitschleife gefangen ist, denn er sieht immer, wie Dean stirbt. Nach einiger Zeit kommt Sam auf die Idee, der Trickster hätte ihm einen Streich gespielt. Also macht Sam sich auf die Suche des Tricksters. Bobby ruft plötzlich an und sagt Sam, dass er sich Sorgen um ihn machen würde. Sam reagiert auf den Anruf von Bobby, indem er angeblich einen Weg gefunden hat, den Trickster zu beschwören. Bobby sagt, sie brauchen blut für das Ritual - frisches Blut. Sam ist bereit, zu gehen und jemanden zu töten. Bobby bietet sich allerdings freiwillig als Opfer. Sam ersticht Bobby mit einem Holzpflock und der angebliche Bobby stellt sich als eine Illusion des Tricksters heraus. 3x15 - "Ewiges Leben" Bobby ruft Dean an, da er angeblich einen Kontakt hat, der etwas über Bela weiß und somit Dean einen Vorsprung bietet. Es ist ein alter Freund und Bekannter von Bobby: Rufus Turner. 3x16 - "Die Zeit läuft ab" Bobby findet einen Weg, um Lilith aufzuspüren und zu lokalisieren. Nachdem Bobby die Position von Lilith den Winchesters verraten hat, nehmen sie Rubys Dämonenmesser und gehen, um sich vorzubereiten. Bobby hat den Impala deaktiviert, mit dem Argument, dass es mehr Familie als nur "Blut" gibt und, da sie Bobby brauchen. Also kommt Bobby mit. Nachdem Dean einen Dämon, der einen Polizeibeamten bessesen hat, tötet, erklärt Bobby, dass Dean das wahre Gesicht der Dämonen sehen kann, weil er bald in die Hölle kommt. Als sie in das Haus kommen, in dem Lilith ist, segnet Bobby die Sprinkleranlage, sodass das Wasser zu Weihwasser wird. Das hat den Nutzen, dass alle Dämonen, die Lilith zur Hilfe eilen wollen, aufgehalten werden, da das Weihwasser sehr schädlich ist. Während dem großen Finale zwischen Lilith und Sam und Dean ist Bobby nicht zu sehen. Staffel 04 ---- 4x01 - "Lazarus erhebt sich" Als Dean vor Bobbys Haustür auftaucht, versucht Bobby zuerst, ihn zu töten, da er ihn für einen Gestaltwandler oder was anderes hält. Dean überredet Bobby jedoch, dass er es ist, indem er mit einem Silbermesser in seine Hand schneidet. Außerdem schüttet Bobby Weihwasser in Deans Gesicht, um sicherzustellen, dass er kein Dämon ist. Aus der Anzahl der leeren Schnapsflaschen ist es offensichtlich, dass Bobby in Deans Abwesenheit eine harte Zeit hatte, da Dean verstorben war und Sam ihn verlassen hat. Er begleitet Dean dabei, Sam zu finden. Nachdem Dean und Sam wieder zusammen sind, fragen sich die Drei, wieso Dean denn nun lebt. Bobby kommt auf die Idee, ein Medium namens Pamela Burnes zur Hilfe zu holen. Diese veranstaltet eine Seance, bei der ihr jedoch die Augen ausgebrannt werden. Herausfinden kann sie nur, dass das Wesen, das Dean befreite, "Castiel" heißt. Dean überzeugt dann Bobby, dass dieser hilft, Castiel zu beschwören. Als sie das tun, kommt ein merkwürdiger Mensch, der Bobby bewusstlos schlägt, sodass Castiel mit Dean alleine reden kann. 4x02 - "Die Zeugen" Sam und Dean gehen zu Bobby nachhause und diskutieren, was oder wer Castiel ist. Dabei ist Bobby besorgt, dass eine Jägerin und Freundin von Bobby, Olivia Lowry, nicht mehr auf seine Anrufe hört. Also gehen die Drei los und überprüfen das Haus von Olivia. Sie finden Olivia tot auf, die wahrscheinlich von einem übernatürlichen Wesen getötet wurde. Als sie auch andere Jäger und Bekannte von Bobby tot auffinden, gehen sie zu Bobby nachhause und beraten sich. Bei Bobby angekommen, werden sie von Geistern konfrontiert. Diese Geister sind all diejenigen, die Bobby, Sam und Dean nicht retten konnte. Bobby wird von zwei Zwillingsschwestern angegriffen, die behaupten, Bobby hätte sie damals retten können, als sie von einem Monster angegriffen wurden. Sie zerren Bobby in ein altes Haus auf Bobbys Schrottplatz und versuchen, ihn zu ersticken. Letztendlich wird er jedoch noch von Sam gerettet. Sie flüchten in Bobbys Eisenraum und Bobby findet heraus, dass sie es mit den Zeugen zu tun haben. Sie verlassen den Raum und Bobby führt ein Ritual durch, sodass die Geister verschwinden. 4x06 - "Gelbfieber" Sam und Dean arbeiten an einem neuen Fall, bei dem Menschen anscheinend aufgrund ihrer Angst gestorben sind. Verkleidet als FBI-Agenten gehen sie zu einem Gerichtsmediziner, der eine Obduktion an einer der Opfer durchführt. Dean hält dabei das Herz des Opfers. Als die Obduktion vorbei ist und Dean und Sam gehen, kriegt Dean plötzlich sehr Angst. Sam kontaktiert Bobby, um herauszufinden, mit wem sie es zu tun haben. Bobby findet schnell heraus, dass es sich hier wahrscheinlich um die Geisterkrankheit handelt. Diese Krankheit wird von Geistern verursacht und verursacht Panik und Angst bei Opfern. Die Krankheit ist übertragbar, wie eine normale Krankheit. Jedoch muss der Überträger der Krankheit von dem Typ des Opfers der Krankheit entsprechen. Dean hat auch diese Krankheit. Er hat sich angesteckt, als er das Herz eines Opfers gehalten hatte. Als Deans Zustand schlechter wird, trifft Bobby Sam im Sägewerk. Bobby erklärt den Jungs, dass er fließend japanisch spricht. Er identifiziert Luther als "Buru Buru". Buru Buru kann nur durch die Angst getötet werden. Sam lockt Luther aus seinem Versteck. Dann wickelt Sam eine eiserne Kette, die mit einem Zauber belegt ist, um Luthers Hals. Diese Kette ist außerdem am Impala befestigt und Bobby fährt den Impala, sodass Luther an der Kette stirbt, denn das ist der einzigste Gegenstand, vor dem Luther Angst hat. 4x10 - "Himmel und Hölle" In "Himmel und Hölle" hat Bobby keinen direkten Auftritt. Viel eher benutzen Sam und Dean Bobbys Schrottplatz, um Ruby und Anna Milton zu verstecken. Offenbar ist Bobby währenddessen in der Karibik. 4x14 - "Sex und Gewalt" Sam und Dean arbeiten an einem neuem Fall, bei dem Männer ungewollt ihre Frauen, Freundinnen und Mütter totschlagen. Nachdem Sam und Dean nicht weiterkommen, kontaktiert Sam Bobby, damit er Sam und Dean bei ihrem momentanen Fall hilft. Bobby stellt die Vermutung auf, sie hätten es mit einer Sirene zu tun. Einige Zeit später übernimmt die Sirene die Kontrolle über Sam und Dean. Sie kämpfen gegeneinander und Dean tötet fast Sam. Rechtzeitig kommt jedoch noch Bobby dazwischen, der ein Bronze-Messer dabei hat, welches er in Dean sticht, denn der einzigste Weg, eine Sirene zu töten, ist, ein Bronze-Messer in das Blut eines Opfers einzutauchen und dann mit diesem Messer die Sirene zu töten. Die Sirene merkt, dass ihr Gefahr droht, also versucht sie zu flüchten. Bobby wirft jedoch das Messer auf sie, sodass sie daran stirbt. 4x20 - "Die Wiederkunft" Dean sieht, wie Sam Dämonenblut trinkt, während dem Kampf mit dem Dämonen. Bobby ruft Sam plötzlich an und sagt, dass die zwei Brüder zu ihm kommen sollten, den er möchte ihnen etwas zeigen. Also kommen sie. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Bobby nichts zeigen wollte, sondern dass das ein Trick war, um Sam herzulocken und festzuhalten. Bobby und Dean haben Sam eingesperrt, damit Sam auf Dämonenblut-Entzug geht. 4x21 - "Wenn der Damm bricht" Bobby hilft Dean dabei, Sam in einem Panik-Raum festzuhalten, sodass Sam zwangsweise auf Dämonenblut-Entzug geht. Bobby bekommt einen Anruf von Rufus Turner, der ihm berichtet, dass einige der 66 Siegel gebrochen worden sind. Bobby fordert Dean mehrfach dazu auf, Sam rauszulassen, da er befürchtet, der Entzug könnte ihn töten. "Er ist wie ein Sohn für mich", sagt Bobby zu Dean. Nachdem Castiel Sam aus dem Panik-Raum befreit hat, spioniert Bobby heimlich Sam aus und versucht ihn zu stoppen, indem er Sam mit einer Waffe bedroht. Da Bobby Sam jedoch nicht erschießen kann, schlägt Sam ihn nieder und entkommt. Nachdem Sam abgehauen ist, will Dean Sam in Ruhe lassen und ihn nie wieder sehen. 4x22 - "Luzifer erhebt sich" Nachdem Dean und Sam sich gestritten haben und Sam abgehauen ist, trifft Bobby Dean. Bobby versucht Dean davon zu überzeugen, dass er um Sam kämpfen soll und nicht wie sein Vater, ein Feigling zu sein. Bobby erklärt Dean, dass er ein besser Mensch als Deans Vater, John Winchester, ist. Dean hört schließlich auf Bobby und versucht, Sam anzurufen. Dean landet jedoch auf einmal in einem Raum mit Zachariah und Castiel. Staffel 05 ---- Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Als Geist *'Ektoplasma-Sekret' - Bobby verursachte eine Träne von Ektoplasma am Auge der Haushälterin, die er besaß. *'Unsichtbarkeit' - Als ein Geist ist Bobby normalerweise unsichtbar. Allerdings kann er später, wenn er stärker wird, sich nach eigenem Willen sichtbar und wieder unsichtbar machen. *'Unantastbarkeit' - Wie jeder Geist, ist auch Bobby nicht antastbar. Allerdings kann er später, wenn er stärker wird, nach eigenem Willen nach Dingen greifen und sie auch benutzen. Ursprünglich muss er sehr ruhig sein, damit er das machen kann. Als er jedoch zum rachsüchtigen Geist wurde, konnte er diese Fähigkeit einfacher benutzen. *'Besetzung' - Bobby kann, wie fast jeder Geist, einen Menschen übernehmen und kontrollieren, was er bei einer Haushälterin macht. *'Übernatürliche Stärke' - Bobby ist physisch gesehen stärker, als er als Mensch war. Er war dazu in der Lage, Dick Roman auf den Boden zu hauen. *'Telekinese' - Bobby kann Telekinese anwenden und somit Objekte mit seinen Gedanken bewegen. *'Teleportation' - Bobby kann von Ort zu Ort reisen, ohne einen Körper zu besetzen. Allerdings ist er dabei auf seine Flasche angewiesen. *'Thermokinese' - Bobby konnte die Temperatur in einem Raum drastisch senken, was einen Spiegel zufrierte. Er war ebenfalls dazu imstande, das Glas in einer Reihe von Türen einzufrieren, wodurch er nur durch eine Berührung das Schloss knacken konnte. Beziehungen Karen Singer Bobby Singer und Karen Singer heirateten und waren ein ganz normales Paar. Eines Tages hatten die zwei einen Streit. In dem Streit ging es darum, ob sie Kinder haben sollen, oder nicht. 3 Tage nach diesem Streit wurde Karen durch einen Dämon besetzt. Deshalb sah Bobby sich dazu gezwungen, sie zu töten. Rufus Turner half dabei, Karens Tod zu vertuschen. Seit diesem Vorfall weiß Bobby, wie man Dämonen austreibt und durch diesen Vorteil wurde er zu einem Jäger. In der Folge An der Schwelle findet man heraus, dass Bobby am liebsten diesen Streit nie angefangen hätte und am liebsten hätte er Karen noch glücklich gemacht, bevor sie gestorben ist. Allerdings trauert Bobby immernoch um den Tod siner Frau. In Tote tragen kein Karo bringt der Tod Karens Frau wieder zurück. Er ist sehr glücklich, sie zu sehen und passt sehr gut auf sie auf. Bobby muss sie am Ende der Folge jedoch wieder töten, womit sie einverstanden ist. Also tötet Bobby sie wieder. Die Tatsache, dass sie die Liebe seines Leben ist und, dass er sie bereits zweimal getötet hat, tötet Bobby innerlich. Rufus Turner Die Beziehung zwischen Rufus Turner und Bobby ist geschäftlich und freundschaftlich bedingt. Die Beziehung zwischen Rufus Turner und Bobby wird kaum erwähnt, bis zur Folge ...da war’n sie alle weg. Dort stellt sich heraus, dass Bobby und Rufus einige Jahre zusammengearbeitet haben, bis Bobby es eines Tages vermasselte, mit dem Resultat, dass ein Mensch gestorben ist. Rufus und Bobby haben viele Jahre nicht miteinander sprechen können aufgrund dieses Vorfalls, bis Rufus die Information gab, wo Bela ist. Als die Seele von Bobby Crowley gehört, hilft Rufus dabei, dass er sie zurückbekommt. In der Folge "...da war’n sie alle weg" arbeiten Rufus, Bobby, Sam und Dean wieder zusammen, wo sie eine neue Kreatur entdecken. Dean nennt sie "Khan-Wurm". Während Bobby von dieser Kreatur besessen ist, tötet er unfreiwillig Rufus. Rufus' Tod ist das, was Bobby dazu antreibt, Eve, die Mutter Aller, zu finden, da sie den Khan-Wurm erschaffen hat. In der Folge An der Schwelle, als Bobby im Koma ist, hilft Rufus Bobby dabei, dem Sensenmann zu entkommen, der Bobby mitnehmen will. Ellen Harvelle Die Beziehung zwischen Bobby und Ellen war anfangs nur freundschaftlich. Sie arbeiteten zusammen. So haben sie z.B. das Höllentor am Ende der 2. Staffel zusammen geschlossen. Es ist nicht bekannt, wie lange die zwei sich schon kennen, aber sie sind wahrscheinlich schon ziemlich lange befreundet, u.a. aufgrund des Roundhouse. Als Ellen stirbt, trauert Bobby mit Sam und Dean über ihren Tod. Nachdem Balthazar die Titanic rettete, um so Castiel Seelen für den Krieg gegen Raphael besorgte, lebte Ellen wieder. Dort hatten Bobby und Ellen ein romantisches Verhältnis. In einem alternativen Universum sind Bobby und Ellen verheiratet. Außerdem war nur Ellen dazu in der Lage, Bobby aus seinen Depressionen wegen Rufus' Tod zu befreien. Es scheint so, als ob die zwei sehr verliebt sind. Sam, Dean und Castiel müssen später gegen das Schicksal kämpfen. Der einzigste Weg, es zu besiegen, war, die Titanic untergehen zulassen und so die Zeitlinie wiederherzustellen. Ellen starb deswegen jedoch und deswegen war Bobby sehr schockiert. Nachdem die Zeitlinie wieder korrekt war, konnte Bobby sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, dass sie mal zusammen waren. Jody Mills Bobby und Jody Mills haben eine gemeinsame Geschichte und kennen sich bereits seit Jahren. Sie versucht seit Jahren, Bobby etwas anzuhängen und hält ihn für verrückt. Sie wusste nicht, was Bobby wirklich war, bis ihr Kind zu einem Zombie wurde. Bobby rettete ihr das Leben. Später hilft Jody Bobby dabei, das FBI loszuwerden, welches Bobby verdächtigt, mit dem Verbrecher Rufus Turner in Kontak zu stehen. Später bittet Bobby darum, dass Jody Rufus Turner aus dem Gefängnis lässt, was jedoch ihren Job kosten könnte. Anfangs verweigert sie sich; später allerdings ist sie doch anderer Meinung und lässt ihn frei. Später ruft Jody Bobby an, da sie in ihrem Krankenhaus ein Monster bemerkt hat, das andere Menschen frisst. Bobby eilt ihr zur Hilfe und rettet ihr letztendlich das Leben. Jody drückt ihre Dankbarkeit aus, indem sie für ihn kocht und das Haus putzt. Währenddessen versucht Bobby, einen Leviathan zu foltern. Der Leviathan sagt zu Bobby, dass Bobby romantische Gefühle für Jody hat, aber Angst hat, sie zu zeigen. Beim Putzen tröpfelt ein Wenig des Waschmittels auf den Leviathan und dies verursacht große Schmerzen an ihm. So hat Jody endlich einen Weg gefunden, der den Leviathanen schädigt. Dafür küsst Bobby ihr auf die Wange. Als Bobby später stirbt, sagt sie den Winchesters, dass es ihr leid tut. Bobbys Familie Bobbys Vergangenheit mit seiner Familie ist nicht gut. Er hat schreckliche Dinge erlebt. Man wusste anfangs fast nichts von Bobbys Familie. In der 7. Staffel erfährt man jedoch mehr. Bobby und sein Vater vertragen sich nicht gut. Bobby hatte als Kind Angst vor seinem Vater, weil dieser Bobby ständig geschlagen hat. Auch Bobbys Mutter wurde von ihm geschlagen. Sie nahm es allerdings einfach hin. Bobbys Vater hat oft gesagt, dass er alles kaputt macht, was er anfässt. Eines Tages, als Bobbys Vater Bobbys Mutter eine harte Ohrfeige verpasst, zieht Bobby das Gewehr und droht ihm, seine Mutter in Ruhe zu lassen, sonst würde er schießen. Bobbys Vater ist allerdings der Meinung, dass Bobby nicht Manns genug wäre. Als Bobbys Vater doch noch weitermacht, schießt Bobby und trifft seinem Vater direkt in den Kopf. Bobbys Mutter ist schockiert und sagt zu Bobby, dass Gott ihn dafür bestrafen wird. An diesem Tag hat Bobby gelernt, dass sie sich fast nie bedanken, wenn man sie rettet. Aufgrund diesem Vorfall hatte Bobby nie Kinder. Er hatte Angst, bei ihm könnte das selbe passieren. Später, als Bobby stirbt, erlebt er diesen Vorfall wieder und sagt zu seinem Vater, dass er zwei tolle Kinder adoptiert hat, die außerdem Helden sind. Trivia *Bobby lebte in Süd-Dakota. Sein Haus wurde von den Leviathanen niedergebrannt. *Bobby besitzt einen blauen Ford-Abschlepplastwagen mit Süd-Dakota-Platten: 9NO3L1. Das ist wahrscheinlich ein Hinweis auf die Rolle von Jim Beaver, dem Schauspieler von Bobby Singer, in der Serie Deadwood, wo er den Goldschürfer Ellsworth ''spielt.'' In Staffel 3 fährt er außerdem einen 1971 Chevelle. *Sein Hund, der nur in einer Episode vorkommt, nennt sich "Rumsfeld". Er wurde von Meg getötet. *An einer unbekannten Stelle seiner Jäger-Karriere war Bobby nicht dazu imstande, ein Paar von Zwillingsschwestern zu retten. *In der Folge Gelbfieber findet man heraus, dass Bobby fließend Japanisch spricht. In Immer Ärger mit Bobby findet man außerdem heraus, dass Bobby schon einmal in Japan war. *Bobby Singer wurde von "Eric Kripke" nach dem Produzenten "Robert Singer" von Supernatural benannt. *Bobby wurde nachts geboren. *Bobby ist der einzige Geist, der in mehr als nur einer Episode vorkommt. *Sein letztes Wort war: "Idioten". *In der Anime-OVA-Serie von Supernatural "Supernatural: The Animation" macht Bobby oft Witze über die Winchester-Brüder. Er ist außerdem viel kleiner und trägt Anzüge. *Als ein Geist wird er viel schneller zu einem rachsüchtigen Geist als andere Geister. Der Sensenmann Tessa sagte, dass es für gewöhnlich Jahre dauert, bis Geister rachsüchtig werden, aber Bobby schien diesen Zustand innerhalb von Wochen zu erzielen. *Man erfährt im Laufe der Serie, dass Bobby ein Fan der Reality-Show "Tori and Dean" ist. *Seine Lieblingssängerin ist Joni Mitchell *Er hat die Schule abgebrochen *Neben Sam und Dean ist er der Einzige, der in jeder Staffel aufgetaucht ist. Zitate Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 01 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 02 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 03 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 04 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 06 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 07 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 08 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Familie Singer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Geist Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Unvollständig